Second Chance
by Sakura-Uzu
Summary: Soy mala para los Summary pero historia 100 NaruSaku jeje


_Bueno este es el primer fic que hago por favor sean buenos T-T, cierto Naruto no me pertenece lastimosamente XD_

_Narusaku._

_Espero que disfruten este primer capitulo, acepto criticas y tomatazos._

**1.- Confusión**

Sakura se encontraba en el puente donde el Team 7 siempre se encontraban cuando eran unos gennins, habían pasado ya 5 meses desde que Naruto había derrotado a Orochimaru, uno de los 3 sannins y traidor de Konoha, uno de sus amigos había muerto en esa batalla, esa persona con la que creyó estar enamorada. . . . . Sakura dio un suspiro y apoyo su espalda al puente, de repente vio a un apuesto muchacho de unos 17 años se acercaba a ella con paso tranquilo, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al mirar lo apuesto que lucia aquel chico.

El chico lucia unos pantalones negros, junto con una playera del mismo color, llevaba también puesto una gabardina de color naranja, jeje su color favorito, y su cabello ahora era un poco mas largo, no llevaba su bandana en la cabeza sino en uno de sus brazos.

"todo el a cambiado, hasta es mucho mas alto que yo" pensaba sakura mientras le dirigía una sonrisa muy calida que el chico no tardo en devolver "jaja lo único que no a cambiado es esa linda sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos" sakura se sonrojo mucho mas al darse cuenta en lo que había pensado de su mejor amigo.

Sakura-chan como estas hoy? Tienes fiebre? .- le toco la frente al ver que la chica estaba un poco roja

NO ES ESO BAKA! .- apartando la mano del chico con la suya.

Oohh gomen...gomen... no quise hacerte enojar sakura-chan solo quería saber si estabas bien...

Sakura se había comportado con Naruto un poco fría y a veces muy calida en los últimos 5 meses desde aquel incidente sucedió, desde que Sasuke murió...Naruto no comprendía que le sucedía a Sakura...

Mmm ok naruto... -sonrojándose aun mas-

Hey pero mira tu cara estas roja segura que estas bien?.- agachando su cara hasta la altura de la Sakura quedando a centímetros de ella...

SI! LO ESTOY! BAKA BAKA BAKA! ¬¬ Inner: no sabia que naruto estaba tan guapo...pero...sasuke... -- .- dejando 3 chichones en la cabeza del "Baka"

Jeje -se rasca la cabeza- gomen sakura-chan...

Como podía sonreír y reír tan libremente? Su compañero había muerto apenas 5 meses y...- Eres cargante naruto! Es por eso que te odian...

...Sakura...-chan...-se va agachando la cabeza- aahh...lo siento tengo que irme...recordé que tengo algo que hacer...adiós...Sakura...

Sakura no pudo decir nada, como se había atrevido a decirle aquello a Naruto, lo único que pudo hacer es quedarse en el puente mientras unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Inner: naruto...gomen...por favor...no quise tratarte así...

-En la Noche-

Sakura se dirigía a paso decidido a la casa de naruto le costo unos par de minutos reunir valor para tocar la puerta-

Naruto escucho la puerta, estaba ya acostado en su cama, pero no estaba durmiendo seguía con su misma ropa que en la tarde

Se levanto y abrió la puerta cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a - ...Sakura...?

Ella lo volteo ver a los ojos y fue cuando lo noto...sus ojos estaban rojos y se podían ver marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas, sintió como su corazón se oprimía en su pecho y pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos pidiendo a gritos salir de ahí.

Naruto...por favor...gomen...- era lo único que podía decir, no sabia que mas decirle a su querido amigo, lo había hecho sufrir

Sakura...- el tampoco sabia que decir...no la odiaba...nunca podría hacer eso...

Donde estaba el "chan" que a ella tanto le gustaba? acaso ya la odiaba? era muy tarde par pedir perdón? Al fin esas lagrimas retenidas en sus ojos fueron libres -- naruto... -no pudo retenerse se abalanzo hacia el y lo abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello

Gomen nasae... por favor no... quise tra...tarte así... desde que Sasuke murió...yo...LO SIENTO NARUTO! .- se abrazo un poco mas apoyando su rostro al bien formado pecho de naruto.

Esto hizo sonrojar a naruto, sakura nunca había estado así de cerca de el.-...Sakura...chan...

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el chan sonaba muy bien cuando el lo decía, la había perdonado...el saberlo la hacia muy feliz...

No tienes, porque pedir perdón sakura-chan...- devolviéndole ese abrazo tan calido que le ofrecía ella.

Cierto el no entendía a su Sakura-chan, pero no le importaba porque aun así la amaba con todo su corazón.


End file.
